NWETR: The Story of the Witch and the Watcher
by angels little girl
Summary: Rating for further chapters...Well....YAY! Sequel! This is the concurrent bg of Isis Hallowell as NWETR unfolds. Mainly OCWW-P pairing, some OCAus later. RR PRETTY PLEASE!


HELLO AGAIN!!! It's me...the Author...again. I've been mulling over the  
idea of the sequel to N.W.E.T.R and have decided that I am GOING TO write  
the first chapter ONLY and see how all you guys like it. There will  
definetly be more background in this story and not as much smut. Sorry.  
*S* Anyways... here it is...THE SEQUEL!  
  
A.N: I suggest reading N.W.E.T.R first...if you want.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Monday, Oct. 13th  
  
"Damnit! Why can't class start ten minutes later???"  
Isis Hallowell groaned as she sprinted through the hallways towards her  
Marine Biology class, ten minutes late.  
"Miss Hallowell. That is the third time you have been late this week.  
What do you have to say for yourself?"  
The panting young woman had burst through the doors, only to be met with  
the angry stare of her old hag of a professor; Mrs. Higgs.  
Isis rolled her eyes as she took her seat.  
"Sorry Mrs. Higgs."  
The old woman gave her an evil glare.  
"See me after class, Miss Hallowell."  
------------------------  
"Hey Isis, I heard you got in trouble with Old Lady Higgs again."  
"Shut up, Nicolas."  
Nicolas Evans, Isis's best friend, had a very bad habit of messing with  
Isis when she was in a surly mood.  
It's earned him a few scars too...  
Plus a trip to Hell, but that's not the point.  
Nick loved Isis, Isis loved Nick too; but theirs was a very...lets  
say...unstable relationship.  
"You could put a cloaking spell on and slip in then alter everyone's  
memory and....."  
The two were on their way to the Fine Arts Building. Nick was on break  
and Isis had class with Kitara.  
Kitara Swiftwind and Isis Hallowell were inseperable. Kitara had taken  
Isis into her home when Isis had ran away, and when they both got  
accepted into UCLA, they moved down to Los Angeles together. Under each  
others constant, strict supervision, their powers had grown to immense  
proportions. Isis had always been a tad more adept at magick, more  
willing to use her power to suit herself, and more powerful in general.  
"Hey Kit! What's up?"  
Kitara turned to see her leather-clad friend walk up to her.  
"Oh. Hi Isis. I'm good. How a-a-ar-eeee y-y-oooooou?"  
Isis raised an eyebrow at Kitara as a huge yawn interrupted her sentence.  
"Fine. Did you not sleep last night. Kit?"  
"Huh? Oh, no I was...was studying. For Math."  
"Get some rest, there's a party tonight."  
Kitara got a blank look on her face, then slowly she remembered.  
Isis was referring to Kitara's psycho ex-boyfriend's party.  
"Kitara! Kit! Wake up, damn. Class is out."  
"Oh. Ok. See you around Isis."  
-----------------------  
The afternoon classes always passed quickly for Isis. Kitara wasn't due  
out of class for half an hour yet, so Isis took up her time scouting the  
boys playing football on the field. After about an hour and a half, Isis  
started to worry.  
She's never late. Huh. I should call her.  
Isis picked up her phone and pressed speed dial #1.  
"Hello?"  
Isis was a little confused. A guy?  
"Um...can I speak to Kitara? This is her phone after all."  
"I'm afraid Kitara is...indisposed, Isis. She might not make it to that  
party tonight."  
Isis looked at the phone, trying to place the male voice. She knew it  
from some dark corner of her mind. A corner she tried to  
forget...laughter...yellow eyes... teeth...sharp pointy teeth...  
"ANGELUS! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH KITARA!"  
The witch heard the vampire curse under his breath at the shock of her  
scream. She was about to start furiously cursing him when another,  
weaker, voice took ahold of the phone.  
"Isis...?"  
"Oh my Goddess, Kitara! Did he hurt you? Where are you?"  
Kitara laughed on the other end. A slow, tired laugh.  
"I'm fine, Isis. Really. Angelus will take me back to the Hotel. I'll see  
you at Ryan's party tonight."  
Isis let out a slightly exasperated sigh.  
"OK Kit. I'll see you there. Seven O'Clock."  
click  
Isis Hallowell's heart raced furiously in her chest while her mind  
tumbled through the possibilities.  
Kitara and Angelus.  
"What has happened to her? First a human psycho-stalker boyfriend, then a  
vampire psycho boyfriend! Gaaahhhh!"  
The beautifuly dark-haired girl sat in the bleachers with her head in her  
hands and started to pray.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Soooooooo????? What did you guys think? Maybe a slow beginning but the  
more reviews I get, the faster I type! PLEASE!!!!  
-The Author- 


End file.
